An experienced fighter, but an innocent man
by Kaiyanjump
Summary: It's been a year now since Zoro had been seperated from his beloved captain. Training under his idol, Mihawk has paased the time productively, but now he has to endure a new kind of training. What is the mischievous idea that's popped into Mihawks mind?


It had been a year now. Zoro had been divided from his revered captain for a whole year. It wasn't the same not having him around. It was dull, even painful. He was conflicted too. He was grateful for having the opportunity to train under the only man other than Luffy he truly respected. But then again, this was the very same man he had sworn to defeat under any circumstance. Two things drove him in this world. One was his loyalty to Luffy. His other driving force was his promise to Kuina to become the greatest swords master alive. To achieve that last oath, he had to defeat Mihawk.

He was returning from another gruelling day of fighting these abnormal apes. He had slipped up and suffered a gash across his right hip bone, the gash finishing just under the line of his pants. His shirt was dusty and dripping with sweat. As he walked, he could feel his muscles straining to function. He stumbled into the common room where Mihawk was reading, probably a romantic novel for all Zoro knew. In the entire year he had spent on this Island, he had come to know very little about the man before him.

"Is Perona here?" Mihawk answered without raising his eyes from the book.

"No, she's on the other side of the Island. She said she wanted some peace and quiet."

Zoro grunted a little and went to walk off. "Why do you ask? Are you injured?" Mihawk still hadn't looked up at Zoro.

"No, it's nothing." Zoro went to return to his room. Mihawk looked over to him to see blood dripping down his trouser leg. He followed the blood up Zoro's leg and noticed the slash across his hip bone.

"That's quite deep. It'll get infected if it isn't treated quickly." With that, he stood up and walked into the next room, motioning for Zoro to follow.

Zoro had no strength left to argue and did what he was told. Mihawk motioned again, this time for Zoro to lie down on the chaise lounge in the centre of the room. Despite the three of them living in a palace together, they only used about six or seven rooms in total.

Zoro lowered himself onto the sofa. "Take off your shirt and pull you pants down far enough to expose the wound." Mihawk was as cold as ice when he spoke but even so, Zoro followed his every command.

Even though Zoro had been exposed to hundreds of hours under the sun in his adventures with Luffy, he still had creamy white skin like porcelain. The only permanent blemish it possessed was the scar tracing his entire chest and abdomen, the scar this very man before him had given. Mihawk washed the wound and then proceeded to disinfect it. If it had been Chopper who was treating him, he'd have cursed and sworn at him until he was eventually bandaged up. But Mihawk was different. Mihawk wouldn't have stood for unruly behaviour, so Zoro just laid there a gritted his teeth. They scratched together and made a sound like nails on a blackboard drawing Mihawk's attention to Zoro's face.

"Why?" Was all Mihawk said. It had Zoro perplexed and he cocked his head slightly until Mihawk elaborated.

"Why did you request for your enemy to train you." Zoro looked away, mostly in shame. Considering how different the two were, they shared very similar ideas about honour.

"Does it matter? What's done is done."This answer bothered Mihawk and he retorted almost immediately.

"It does. I was under the impression you were not such a weak man as to ask for assistance from your sworn enemy." This time Zoro grimaced. The point Mihawk raised damaged Zoro's resolve. He knew too well what he was doing was a disgrace to the very principals he lived by, but this wasn't for himself.

"If I didn't have to do this, then I wouldn't, but I must get stronger, no matter what."

"I gathered that, but you didn't answer my question. Why?" Zoro lowered his eyes as he gave into Mihawk's inquiring.

"Luffy. I must get stronger for Luffy." Zoro's answer shocked Mihawk. He was completely taken aback.

"You would cast aside your own principals and resign yourself to an irrefutable shame for this man?" Mihawk looked at him, fully expecting Zoro to say no, but he didn't.

"Of course. I would lay down my life for that man. If he has chosen to set aside his dreams to become stronger and therefore protect the people he cares about, then I shall set aside my honour and do the same." At that moment Mihawk remembered why he had taken a liking to Zoro the first time they'd met. Zoro understood and lived by the very idea's Mihawk had sworn himself to. He considered, 'yes, this man is as remarkable as I had first thought'.

Whilst he mused, Mihawk had forgotten about his task and had fumbled with the disinfectant, accidently poking Zoro's wound and reopening it. Zoro let out a quick, short grunt, "Nn."

The fresh blood from the newly reopened wound seeped into his private area. It trickled down, weaving through Zoro's emerald pubic hairs, tickling him as the blood leaked down between his leg and his member. The wet, sticky sensation from below made Zoro blush.

As soon as Zoro realised what he was doing, he fumbled and tried to stand. Mihawk pushed him back into the chaise lounge and looked at him with a questioning raised brow. The older man after a few moments continued tending to Zoro's wound. Zoro relaxed back into the chair and the colour in his cheeks faded as he realised it wasn't really a big deal. However, Zoro's reaction sparked Hawkeye's curiosity.

"Are you still a virgin?" The blush that was fading returned tenfold. Zoro seemed to stammer for a second before he formulated what he considered to be a response that wouldn't further humiliate him.

"I don't bother wasting time on things I know I can never understand." Zoro's description of women amused Hawkeye.

"You don't need to understand a woman to enjoy the pleasures she has to offer." Unlike Zoro, Mihawk has had plenty of experience sexually with both women and men.

"Women are too much of a pain. All they do is complain and blame you for everything." The more Zoro said, the more his naivety shone through his seemingly hardened and experienced demeanour. This amused Hawkeye.

"In that case, why haven't you tried it with men?" At these words Zoro was no longer able to control his embarrassment. The blush intensified and the muscles in his legs and abdomen tensed as he shifted around on the couch, edging ever so slightly away from the older man, trying not to make it obvious.

Mihawk continued, "You'd be very surprised as to the pleasure you can receive with a man. The pleasure itself is by far intensified when compared with that you can receive from a woman and at the same time it feels as though it's almost forbidden." The last part of Hawkeye's speech was whispered next to Zoro's ear as he lent down to pull through the bandages from underneath the youth, "From what I've been told, once you've had a man inside you, you'll never want another woman again."

Zoro let out a barely audible gasp. He lowered his head so the older man wouldn't be able to see his beet red cheeks, but it was all for nothing. After Mihawk finished with Zoro's bandages, he slipped his hands into Zoro's pants, making the swordsman jump. Hawkeye made his way to the blood that had seeped into Zoro's crutch figuring that was why Zoro blushed in the first place, and with his fingers smudged it into the youth's emerald hair. Zoro bit down on his lower lip and squeezed his eyes closed. With both his hands, he tried to push Mihawk's hand away. But as Zoro was still a virgin (both front and back) he was weak to the pleasure of having a foreign hand playing with his lower half. His strength drained away, and it was like a child trying to break free from their fathers grasp, helpless.

Mihawk slipped his hands deeper into Zoro's pants to fondle his package. Zoro was blushing so much his nose went red. That along with his closed eyes and his bitten lower lip made his adorable face irresistible. Mihawk took off his hat, which for some reason he had on even though he was inside. He took his lips and placed them against the youths own. Zoro snapped his eyes open, but before he could run away, Mihawk had his hand entangled in Zoro's soft green strands holding his head in place. As the youth tried to gasp for air, the older man slipped his tongue into Zoro's mouth, playfully moving it about.

"Nn…ha"  
Zoro tried desperately to pull away, but his hands were still fighting against the one below and he had no way to regain his breath. Hawkeyes slowly made his way on top of Zoro, attentively watching the younger mans every innocent reaction.

When it came to swords, this man was terrifying, even to Hawkeye. But when his body was being invaded like this, something he had never experienced before. Zoro became as weak and innocent as 16 year old school girl. Mihawk was thoroughly amused. He hated weak people, but only in fighting. When it came to the bed, Hawkeye loved those who couldn't resist pleasure, especially those who didn't know how to react to it. People like that were extremely hard to come by. But it seems Mihawk found the perfect embodiment of those two things he loved so much when it came to sex; innocence and weakness. Zoro possessed both in truck loads.

Zoro's words barely came out as a whisper since he had all his focus on trying to resist this strange heat rising inside his loins. "Mihawk, ahhhhha… We're both men. We're not supposed to being doing this. Nnnn, I mean, how are we…"

Oh, my, god. Mihawk knew Zoro was naïve, but could he really be this naïve? Did he really not even know how two men had sex? Oh, this was perfect. A sly smile crossed Mihawk's face as he realised what a superb partner he'd found.

"Would you like me to show you?" Mihawk whispered his words tantalizingly into Zoro's ear.

A small, cool bead of sweat trickled from Zoro's forehead and down his temple. He kept telling himself, 'I have to resist. I can't give in to this man. That's exactly what he wants'. He'd made up his mind; he definitely wouldn't give in to Mihawk. But his resolve was shattered to pieces when Hawkeye used his tongue to trace over the youths abdomen. He slipped Zoro's pants over his ass and down to his knees. Before Zoro had a chance to protest, Mihawk had his supple, moistened lips wrapped around Zoro's member.

Zoro let out a strangled cry of pleasure as Mihawk stroked the back of his shaft with his tongue and then used it to run circles around Zoro's tip, collecting all the precum. Zoro had his fingers digging into the sides of his legs, his knuckles going white; he was hanging on so hard.

"Haa, I… I don't, I don't know what I'm supposed to… Nn." Zoro could barely get the words out. His tongue was tied and the muscles all throughout his body were almost at the point spasming. He could feel an intense pressure build up inside him. His hips were starting to shake as he was no longer able to suppress the load that was building up beneath the surface.

"Ahhh." One loud, agonised moan signalled Zoro's release. Mihawk took in everything. Zoro may have been shy at this kind of thing, but the older man wasn't.

Zoro laid there panting with his hands over his face, vainly trying to hide his blush. Mihawk stood up and smiled down at the dishevelled youth. He knew exactly what he wanted to do next.

He leant down and picked up the younger man. Zoro was shocked at first and then struggled in his hands.

"I can walk by myself!" Mihawk didn't let him down. He carried Zoro, who was struggling the whole time, all the way to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed.

Zoro looked up at Mihawk, apparently confused. Every one of Zoro's innocent reactions amused Mihawk to no end.

"This is where the fun starts." Zoro's confused look vanished instantaneously. He still didn't know what Mihawk was going to do, but he had the feeling it was going to be bad for him.

Zoro shuffled away from Mihawk, running into the pillows at the head of the bed. Mihawk gracefully slid his coat and his shirt off his shoulders revealing his well toned upper body. His chest and abdomen didn't have a single scratch, it was like he was chiselled from marble. Even at a time like this Zoro's thinking was centred around fighting, 'Wow, it's to be expected that the greatest swordsman wouldn't have a single scar.' Zoro's thoughts quickly dissolved as Mihawk skimmed across the dark, royal purple sheets towards the young swordsman.

"Oi, unless this is part of training, I'm not interested." Zoro glared at the older man as intensely as he knew how. Mihawk noticed, but chose to ignore the glare.

"Training?" Mihawk stopped half way up bed, just before Zoro's feet and smiled. "Roronoa, training isn't just about becoming physically stronger or accustomed to pain. You must learn to endure everything this world has to offer. That includes pleasure." Zoro's blush returned and his lips parted slightly as though he was about to say something, but didn't. Mihawk took that to mean Zoro wasn't going to protest, at least not at the moment, and so he decided to proceed. Mihawk took his hands and slid Zoro's boots off, tossing them to the floor. He looked over at the young swordsman to see his head hung, trying to make his embarrassment less noticeable. The older man put a hand on each of Zoro's legs and slowly trailed up them until they were stopped at youth's groin. Zoro tried to inadvertently curl away from the man before him, but it backfired. Holding Zoro's legs firmly, he pulled the youth down the bed until Zoro was underneath him. The only clothing Zoro had left on were his pants, which were already loose since Mihawk had pulled them to his knees. When Zoro was thrown on the bed, he had the chance to pull them back up, but they hadn't been tightened yet.

After Mihawk managed to get rid of his own pants in a matter of seconds, he turned to Zoro's. He tangled his fingers in the strings that tightened Zoro's pants before he slid them back over the youths behind, revealing everything. This time he took Zoro's pants all the way off to make sure he wouldn't get twisted up in them later.

"Zoro, you do know how men have sex, don't you?" Even though Hawkeyes knew the answer, he had to ask. Just to see Zoro's reaction.

Zoro blushed even harder, all the way to his ears and his nose went pink. The young swordsman looked away from Mihawk, too embarrassed to face him. He shook his head. "No…I…I don't know how… how two men have..." No matter how hard Zoro tried, he just couldn't get out the last word. Mihawk found this thoroughly entertaining. The only response Mihawk gave was a sly smile. For some reason, Zoro found this slightly unnerving.

Mihawk began to trace Zoro's neckline with his kisses until he came to his mouth. He gently caressed the youth's lips with his own, entwining his fine fingers in Zoro's soft green strands. With his free hand, he stroked the young swordsman's half hard length, quickly ripening it. Mihawk could feel the heat radiating off Zoro's body as Zoro became hot from the older man's touch. Mihawk took both their cocks in his hands, stroking them together, letting the friction heighten their lust. He wanted to make sure Zoro was so entranced with passion, he wouldn't even think about running. It was beginning to work. Mihawk could physically see Zoro succumbing to the pleasure. Mihawk could also feel himself succumbing to it. His heart rate was going through the roof. He wanted it so bad, but it wasn't time. He had to be gentle. He had to make Zoro want him, as much as he wanted the youth.

He removed one of his hands from their members, moving it around to Zoro's back. He took his middle finger and slipped it between Zoro's cheeks. The youth snapped out of his passion induced coma as he felt that same finger penetrate his lower hole. He could feel it dancing inside him, pressing against his inner walls. Then suddenly a second finger entered. "Ha…ah" Zoro felt his voice begging to be released and struggled to keep it down, letting out only small, barely audible moans. Mihawk lowered his face next to the youth's ear and whispered his name, "Roronoa", before nibbling at the young swordsman's ear lobe, making him shudder. Finally he slid in a third finger, slowly stretching Zoro's hole.

Zoro's next words came out, broken up by his jagged breathing, "Ah… Mihawk, wait… That's… that's dirty." All Mihawk did was smile as he continued preparing the younger man. If Zoro thought this was dirty, then Mihawk couldn't wait to see what the youths reaction would be to what he was about to do next.

Zoro could feel every vein in his body pulsating as his blood raced through them. His head was swimming with lust. Never in his life would he have thought this situation possible. He hated the idea of letting the man above him, see him so vulnerable. But… But he couldn't bring himself to stop Mihawk. Every one of the older man's touches brought Zoro one step closer to ecstasy. He'd never been so enraptured by lust such as this before. Mihawk's third finger felt uncomfortable, even painful, but that only made him frenzy more under the pleasure.

Mihawk noticed Zoro lost in his thoughts and took his fingers, pressing it against the youth's sweet spot.

"Nhhh!" Zoro was brought back to reality, but he was still consumed with ecstasy.

Mihawk removed his fingers and reached for the draw next to his bed. Grabbing some lubricant from it, he took the tube and squeezed out some of the lotion, massaging it into his own throbbing shaft. Zoro's eyes widened as he felt Mihawk's member nudge his entrance.

"Wait! Mihaw… Ahhhh!" All the lubricant in the world couldn't have prepared the young swordsman for that. He grimaced in pain as his hole was ripped open by Mihawk's monstrous length. His eyes leaked tears as the older man started to move inside him. The pain was unthinkable… but then, so was the pleasure. Never before had those two feelings simultaneously melded together so well. After a few moments of adjustment, Zoro arched his back, throwing his head rearward, his forehead almost touching the sheets, allowing Mihawk to enter him all the way to the hilt. Both men had sweat dripping from their almost steaming bodies; the glass on the windows had gone cloudy from all the condensation. Zoro entwined his fingers in the sheets, clutching at them so violently his knuckles went white. He looked up at the older man, shocked at what he saw. Mihawk's body was glistening with sweat; it was dripping down onto the youth's chest, dripping from the tips of his glossy black hair. Mihawk's cheeks were flushed pink and every muscle in his body was rippling from his intense movements as his pulsating member was endlessly thrust deep into the young swordsman. Zoro couldn't believe Mihawk was capable of looking like this. The sight of his idol dishevelled by ecstasy inflamed him, heat rising from his insides, causing his fingertips to tingle.

Once again Zoro felt an immobilising pressure build within his dripping member. 'How can this be possible? I haven't even touched it.' Zoro let out a strangled sob, using every ounce of his strength to hold back. Mihawk noticed the youth's struggle and took Zoro's oversensitive length in his sticky, sweaty fingers, tenderly caressing it. This lead to the desperate and dishevelled youth's release almost instantly, his cloudy white semen spattered across his chest and face, and drizzled through his silky, emerald strands. Mihawk climaxed seconds after, filling Zoro's insides with his hot elixir. The older man pulled out, his fluid leaking from Zoro's hole.

Mihawk sat up on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Zoro's hair, sodden with sweat and semen. The young swordsman was panting desperately, his eyes closed, focussing all his strength on his breathing. That sly, mischievous smile returned to Mihawk's features. He thought to himself, 'If I'd known Zoro was going to be this satisfying, I'd have taken him a year ago. But no matter, I still have the rest of this year to enjoy his virginal body and to revel in his innocent mind.'


End file.
